


student council

by rdotdak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Group Texting, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Student Council, Trans Aaron Burr, YOLO, google translate french, hamiltrash, i'll prob add more tags later, why am i writing about the founding fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdotdak/pseuds/rdotdak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alexander, it's just student council.  You're taking this way too seriously."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kings High School.  


It’s an average high school, with average students. Every day is the same: the students come in, hang out with their friends, doze off in class and complain about homework. Eventually, numerous students will move along through their four years and grow up to do some great things and some not great things. Alumni of Kings have become doctors, lawyers, artists – some have even changed the world. The start of that journey, however, begins with the clubs.  


Many different clubs scatter throughout the halls of the large building. However, this story focuses on one of the less popular options– student council. The council may manage everything that occurs in the school, but no one really participates. The generally area of “politics” isn’t really important to the rest of the student body. Nevertheless, the few students still participate and work together to make the school even better.  


It is the first meeting of the year, an hour before the school year actually begins – the majority of the council’s senior year to be more exact. The previous year, they had planned to make this year the best the school has ever had. This meeting, however, is already turning into chaos.  


Even though the greater part of the council is composed of seniors, the grades levels were still separated by invisible barriers of desks. The freshmen seated themselves in the front, and then the rest of the levels slowly filed in towards the back of the classroom.  
Two seniors stand at the front of the classroom, their supervising teacher is nowhere to be seen. Since the podium was only made for one person, the two classmates are constantly bickering over who has the right to stand behind it.  


Naturally, the freshmen are confused as to who the people are, they mumble amongst themselves and tried to decipher the names being spoken. After a few minutes, an annoyed sophomore informs the younger ones that they are the vice president and the treasurer.  


Soon, they also manage to conclude that the shorter, more collected one is Aaron Burr – the vice president. The other one is a bit taller than first one, and a bit more rambunctious. He is the one doing the most talking and his dark hair flying behind him as he moved to exaggerate his points. That is Alexander Hamilton. They’re the two foster sons of the supervisor of student council – Mr. Washington.  


After a couple more minutes of bickering, Aaron finally gives in. Much to his dismay, he takes a step to the side and allows Alex to take his place on the podium. His senior friends in the back help quiet the others down and allow their friend to start the meeting.  


“As you all can see, G-Wash is in a meeting, so he left me in charge,” Alex starts. At the nickname, the freshmen send concerning looks amongst themselves, but they decide not to question it. “I’m Alexander, I’m the Treasurer. Students of the council, bear with me, I’m curious. Are you aware that we’re making history? This is the first meeting of our brand new council. We’re the liberty behind deliberation. I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt with my assistance counsel-”  


“Vice President,” Burr cuts in and sends a glare towards his classmate. “Hamilton, sit down. “We look forward to starting the school year,” that’s all you had to say.”  


“Whatever floats your boat, Burr,” Alex rolls his eyes but continues on. The freshmen giggle to themselves, and that seems to boost his cocky demeanor even more. “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I intend to prove without a shadow of a doubt that this year will be our best year yet. We have a few ideas from last year, but I’m sure we can get some more. We need a lot of fundraising though. The seniors last year were absolute shit, so we got to make up for that. Our student debt though, damn, don’t get me started on – do you need something, Burr?”  


He glares at his foster brother next to him. He relaxes a bit when Burr stops poking him in the side, but the peace soon ends once his classmate starts to speak.  


“I need you to stop talking,” Burr gestures around the classroom. “You’re getting off track again. We need to do attendance before Washington finishes his meeting so we can have an effective gathering today.”  


“Boring,” someone drags the word out from the back of the room. Burr only rolls his eyes at the side comment. Alex, on the other hand, is beaming with a look of satisfaction – something he rarely thinks of.  


“Herc has the right idea,” Alex agrees. He sends a wave over to that direction of the classroom. Alex leans his weight up against the podium and slouches so he can rest his chin on his hand, as if he’s waiting for Burr to go against his thoughts.  


Burr sighs and grabs the attendance clipboard from the board. A few groans come from around the room, but he dismisses them with a wave of his hand. He starts off with the lower classes and works his way up to his own. Without a doubt, most everyone is there. There are two exceptions to the rule. John Jay – he’s always out “sick.” The other is the President of Student Council, Thomas Jefferson. No one really knows where he is, but the main rumor is that he’s in France for the semester. Another popular belief is that he died, another rumor once started by the treasurer.  


“We wasted a solid seven minutes of my life, Burr,” Alex drops his head onto the podium. “How do you feel about that?”  
“That’s seven minutes of not listening to you complaining about the financial state of the council,” Burr shrugs. “Overall, it was pretty good.”  


The freshmen laugh at that extra comment causing a smug look to appear on the vice president’s face. It’s very similar to the one Alex wore only minutes before. Alex huffs with exasperation and drops his hands to his side. He doesn’t notice that his hands have balled themselves into fists until a voice speaks up from the back. Alex starts to ease up when he sees his girlfriend, Eliza Schuyler, walking between the aisles of desks.  


She steps in between the two rivals and claps her hands together to regain everyone’s attention. Alex can’t help but blush a bit when she sends a warm smile in his direction before speaking.  


“Hello, everyone! We’re so happy to have everyone back this year and can’t wait to get started. But, Angelica and I figured this–” she pauses for a moment and gestures towards the two brothers before continuing, “–was going to happen today, so we printed out some pamphlets to remind everyone who was elected into which spot last year and also what we are going to be working on. This will also help us with names and other events throughout the school year.”  


“Best of girlfriends, best of women,” Alex sighs with a smile playing on his lips. Eliza slightly drops her gaze to the ground to conceal her smile. Within a few seconds she regains her composure and motions for her sister, Angelica, to start passing out the new papers. The juniors roll their eyes at their superiors, while the freshmen remain in awe of their carefree behaviors.  


“Why don’t I ready off the names and we can become familiar with the new faces?” Eliza suggests and shrugs her shoulders a bit.  


Alex immediately pushes himself off the podium and gestures for her to take his former spot. She thanks him before moving over to take charge. The rest of the meeting proceeds peacefully once Eliza and Angelica take control of the supervision. Reluctantly, Aaron and Alex retreat to the back of the classroom to let the sisters lead.  


Alex heads over to join the rest of the “Revolutionary Squad.” The name had been created four years ago, when they all walked through the doors as freshmen. All of them destined to change the school for the better before they leave later this year. Alex takes a seat in the middle of the group, his friend Gilbert de Lafayette to his left, Hercules Mulligan to his right, and a junior, Peggy Schuyler, behind him. The two members left of their group remain at the front of the classroom.  


Aaron, on the other hand, takes a seat with the remaining seniors on the other side of the classroom. The invisible divider between the two groups is noticeable to the rest of the committee, but the underclassmen don’t question it. The returning younger classmen remember the constant fights between them, and they hope that this year will be more composed and structured.  


Little do they know that this is just the beginning of another long school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the newest member of the hamilsquad*
> 
> *revolutionary squad.

The first few classes of the year fly by in a blur. The normal first-day-of-school lectures blend into an endless parade of boredom throughout the entire facility. Soon enough, Alex manages to survive the morning. Despite having his least favorite teachers in the morning, the rest of the day shouldn’t be as miserable after lunch.  


He doesn’t think after the bell rings and signals for lunch. He finds himself weaving in and out of the crowd of students. Determination overcomes him as he pushes through the mob and searches for his destination. Alex dismisses the looks of curiosity and confusion of the underclassmen, and keeps himself focused on his goal. Within a minute or two, he’s standing in front of his girlfriend’s locker. Soon enough, there she is. She’s walking with her two adopted sisters from the biology wing. Eliza doesn’t notice him at first, but Peggy does. Though he can’t hear, he sees Peggy stop midsentence and elbow her sister. When Eliza recognizes him, she sends a kind smile in his direction.  


A goofy grin creeps onto his face as he leans against the cold piece of metal. For the past two years, the gesture would have made him blush. Now, he’s gotten used to it. It doesn’t have the same affect as it did before, but he still loves it.  


With a small laugh Eliza lightly shoves her boyfriend out of the way of her books. He lightly exaggerates the push and places a hand over his heart in shock. Her sisters roll their eyes at the couple before letting them be. Alexander regains his composure and tears his eyes from his girlfriend to watch the two girls disappear into the sea of students that rush towards the cafeteria. He doesn’t notice Eliza slipping her hand into his until he feels the pull on his arm. He shakes his head lightly before following her lead.  


“Thanks for taking over the meeting earlier, Betsey,” he says as she leans her head against his shoulder.  


“Angelica and I figured you and Aaron would do something stupid,” she shrugs a bit.  


“It was all his fault,” Alex says in defense. “I did have everything planned out.”  


“Of course you did,” Eliza tries to assure him, but her uncertain tone indicates the opposite.  


They fall into a comfortable silence with their steps falling into sync with each other. The loud rumble from the cafeteria echoes through the entire school. A few underclassmen push by them to go find their friends in the crowded room, but the couple ignores them.  


“Usual table?” Eliza questions. Alex nods in that direction and the two go their separate ways. He makes his way over to the growing lunch line and finds himself a spot behind his foster brother.  


“Hey, Burr,” Alexander drapes his arm around the senior in front of him. Burr sighs, but still smiles a bit at the other. “Want to sit with us today? There’s always room with the HamilSquad.”  


“We did not decide on that name, Ham.” A voice behind them draws their attention. They both turn around and see Lafayette and Hercules standing behind them.  


“I thought it was a given,” Alex shrugs and drops his arm from his brother’s shoulders. “Seeing as I’m the leader.”  


Mulligan rolls his eyes, while Lafayette speaks up. “You’d be the leader of the, how you say, fuckboys.”   


“Laf, you’ve been in America for almost four years now, you know fucking English,” Alex dismisses the comment with a wave of his hand. Someone behind them barks out a short laugh, causing the others to look over.   


“Who’s this?” Burr asks the question two of them are wondering. Lafayette lightly hits their forehead with their palm, in a forgetful manner.   


“I almost forgot!” They reach behind Hercules and pulls a smaller boy out into view. “May I introduce the newest member of the Revolutionary Squad!"   


The first thing Alex notices, are the freckles – lots of them. They scatter the teen’s entire face and other visible areas. He has dark curly hair tied up in a simple ponytail, but the curls threaten to fall loose. The boy’s about the same height as Alex, maybe a little taller, but he looks a more nervous to be there. He has his arms crossed in front of his chest, clearly not wanting to be there.  


“Just moved here from South Carolina,” Mulligan clamps a hand on the newbie’s shoulder, causing him to lose his balance for a second. “Already called Lee out today; figured Laurens belongs with us.”  


“You guys are saying that like I’m some sort of stray dog or something,” the new guy – Laurens, mumbles.  


“You’re small like one, mon ami,” Lafayette lightly pinches Laurens’ cheek, whom in return knocks the hand off of his face with another laugh. Alex can’t help but smile at the silly gesture. Burr, on the other hand, couldn’t care less, and lightly taps Alex on the shoulder, as the lunch line has finally moved.  


As they’re waiting for their food, Alexander finds himself next to Laurens. He keeps glancing at the latter once and a while, who is busy looking around at the crowded cafeteria. Alex notices that Lafayette and Hercules are already heading over to the table, and Burr has disappeared, so he attempts a conversation.  


“South Carolina, huh?”   


Laurens sharply turns his head at the comment, but relaxes a bit when he sees that it’s just Alex. However, he hesitates slightly before speaking. “Uh, yeah, we moved up here for my father’s work. He’s a politician.” Clearly, the subject is uncomfortable for him, so Alex tries to turn it in a different direction.  


“Herc says you called Lee out earlier?”  


“Yeah,” Laurens slightly shrugs and crosses his arms again. “He giving one of the juniors a hard time about their gender or something, so I called him out on it.”  


“Anyone who is an enemy of Charles Lee, is a friend of mine,” Alexander smiles a bit before holding his hand out. “Alexander Hamilton, at your service.” Their orders are called, but neither of them notice; Laurens smiles back and returns the kind gesture with a shake of the hand.  


“John Laurens.”  


**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first story on here, and i'd really appreciate the feedback. :) thanks!


End file.
